Dream House
by StarFishChick
Summary: Can Hermione forgive Draco for his wrong ways and accept all the love he has to offer her? What happens to the Trio now? Dramione. And a side story of GW/BZ
1. Apologies

**Dream House**  
**(This story has been in my head forever. And yes I know it doesn't even closely follow the book. But it is a dream Dramione, and that's why they call it FANFICTION. It's kinda an AU. Basically all of Harry's shit is out of the story, some of it has happened, not all. Just keep an open mind. I truly hope you enjoy it.)**

Chapter 1: Apologies.

Hermione raced toward the big red train whistling away at platform 9¾. Sure, she could have apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to school. But Dumbledore required the head boy and girl to ride the train. She probably would have ridden it anyways. It hid so many memories behind those windows. She had a feeling that's why Harry and Ron were riding.  
Jumping onto the slowly moving Hogwarts Express, Hermione moved aside to give Ron and Harry room to jump on behind her.

"Bloody Hell," Ron wiped his forehead as they all started to move down the train, "I almost had visions of us flying that bloody car again."

Hermione giggled but Harry almost stopped in his tracks from Ron's stupidity, "If we missed the train we could have simply apparated, Ron."

"Oh I know but…er…" Hermione truly let out a laugh, "Alright so I wasn't thinking straight. I just never wanna be late for this train again. Give a bloke a break. Sheeesh"

"Harry," Hermione looked behind her, "I do believe 'sheeesh' was just spoken by an adult."

Harry simply smiled but chose not to say anything. He had learned never to get involved when his two best friends decided to fight. But they rarely fought lately, after the summer life seemed so much simpler to the trio. The defeat of Voldomort left a sense of calmness about them.

After they were all situated in a compartment, Hermione turned towards the door, "Sorry boys, but I have to leave you now."

"Wha?" Ron looked truly shocked. Harry just lowered his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Head girl…re-mem-ber," sounding out each syllable, she tapped her knuckles softly on Ron's unruly red hair. Really, he's getting to be no better than Harry, Hermione thought to herself. The two always seemed to be shaking their hands in their hair. Right on cue, Ron shook out his hair.

Hermione laughed, "Really Ronald, you spend more time fixing your appearance than a girl does." Harry couldn't help but laugh in agreement, "Don't worry, I'll see you guys when we get off the train." The boys waved to her as she slid the door closed and made her way down to the front of the train.

Ron lay out across the one side of the cart, resting his head against his propped up arm, "I think I'm gonna do it."

"What?" Harry looked at his best mate with a fake confused look. He knew right well what Ron meant.

"What do you mean 'What'? Ask Hermione to be my girl. Properly this time. There's no Viktor Krumbly to get in my way either."

Harry gave a chuckled snort and that was the last said on the matter. Hermione would of course say 'yes', so the two friends changed subjects and decided to talk about quittitch tactics.

Hermione passed the prefects' compartment and made it down to the last cart at the front of the train. She opened the door and almost jumped. Sitting on the right side of the cart, staring out the window, was the one person she had been hoping would not come back to Hogwarts this last year.

She sat down and placed the few books she had been carrying to the right of her. He turned his head slowly towards her, clearly attempting to catch her eyes, but they stood fixed upon the wall across from her. She felt something crinkle beneath her. Perplexed she pulled out a piece of paper that she had apparently sat on. It had one word on it: Bogart. No doubt this was the password for her new tower. She stuffed the paper into her bag.

Hermione soon realized there was no getting around it; she would at least have to acknowledge the fact that she was not alone.

"Malfoy," she said, as though the name stung her tongue.

"Granger," he answered, in a strange tone that she did not know how to decipher. It was not harsh, by any means, but it was not kind either. No matter the tone, hearing the word 'Granger' escape from his lips was much more preferable than 'Mudblood' to Hermione. She crossed her arms in a closed-off manor, attempting to show him she had no interest in any other type of conversation.

"How's your family?" he asked. Hermione snapped her head and looked into his eyes. Surely he was mocking her. But she could not break her stare. Those eyes, deep glistening silver. They were as she had never seen them before; open and bright somehow, perhaps a hint of blue. Still, she could not help but react in the manor she did.

"Since when did you start caring about muggles?" She had meant to scream it but the words only came out harsh. If her arms had not already been crossed she would have placed them so again.

His eyes shrank and he looked away. She continued to stare at him for some time. When she realized he had no intention of answering her she opened the thickest book from her small pile and held it close to her face so that she could not see any part of the young man sitting across from her.

How is your family? Had he really meant it? Hermione's thought process took off. Okay let's just think logically here. Malfoy would never say anything like that unless he had the intention of making fun of me later. Then why had he remained silent after her remark? Surely he would have known that I would call his bluff. Unless, of course…he wasn't bluffing…and he truly was concerned about my family's well being. NO! It was impossible.

The train rolled along and Hermione had read three chapters of her Advanced Charms for the Accomplished Student by the time their trip was half over. Along her readings she discovered a charm that caused one's mouth to be tied shut, and she was looking forward to using it on Ron. All Malfoy had done was sit there with his chin resting in his right palm and his eyes watching out the window, as though fixed on something outside.

Without moving his head or eyes he stated quite plainly, "A long time ago."

Hermione looked up at him, lowering her book ever so slightly, "Excuse me."

He turned his head to face her, but his eyes seemed lost, "You asked me when I had started to care about muggles and I answered."

Hermione almost had to replay the scene in her mind. He had never cared about her much less any other muggle. She opened her mouth to argue but he saw it coming and interrupted her.

"Is it so hard for you to believe?"

She paused, lowered her book to her lap, then answered, "Well…yes." She looked away, and then back again.

He cocked his head. Hermione wanted to address the situation as calmly as possible but her voice betrayed her intentions.

"You... Malfoy... You've called me cruel, horrible names since the day I met you, you've not only made my life a living nightmare, but my friends as well, your father-"

"Do not!" he had almost stood up in his anger. Hermione was even shocked by his tone—considering how this calm conversation had originally started. He ran his fingers through his hair, as though to settle himself. Then in a lighter voice he began, "Do not…compare me to my parent."

She actually thought over his words…It's hard not to.

"You can judge me for what I've done, but please to not judge me for who my parents are, for what they have done. That makes you know better than m- than the person i was." He looked down at his feet.

"The person you were?" Hermione wished she had put her hand over her mouth, she had meant to think that, not speak it.

Their eyes met again. This time a new emotion showed within Malfoy's eyes, something that could only be described as 'hope'.

He smiled. Not a nasty smile. Not a plotting grin. A genuine smile. "Yes Hermione, the person I was."

Hermione dropped her book from her lap. She gave a little gasp and bent to pick it up from the floor. He had never called her by her first name before. Before her hand came even close to the book, Malfoy had graciously picked it up and held it out towards her. She sat up and carefully grasped the books corner, avoiding his fingers, and then slowly slid it from his hand.

She sat as far back against the cushion of the seat as possible, hugging the book tight to her chest. His kindness should have been the biggest shock to her, but for some reason him saying her name seemed more of a surprise.

"I—" he began. Then he slipped slowly from his seat and softly sat down beside her. He tilted his body closer towards her so that the tips of their knees almost touched. "I can't ask you to forgive me. That would be impossible." she looked up. His eyes hid no lies. It was the weirdest feeling to not see deceit in those eyes. "I know I've made all your lives a living hell, but all I can truly say is this; I'm sorry, and I've changed."

Hermione was lost for words. The biggest bully in school had not only apologized to her, but was actually hoping she believed him. All her instincts told her to curse him, slap him across the face, and make him pay for the words he did not mean. But as she held his gaze she started to doubt her instincts. Those pools of silver looked nothing like the eyes of a boy who would bring harm to her or anyone she knew, quite the opposite, they looked…warm.

She shook her head. Snap out of it Hermione, do not fall for his childish games.

Sighing, and assuming his efforts had done him no good, Malfoy moved back to his side of the cart and returned to watching the scenery. Hermione remained clutching her book but did not take her eyes off of him.

After a few minutes Malfoy started to look down at his hands and fiddle with them, "My father," he breathed in deeply, waiting for her to stop him. When she did not he continued, "he always wanted the best for me." he looked up at her a few times, then back at his hands again, "Said I was never good enough. Said I was as useless as a mudblood sometimes." he scoffed and looked out the window, then at his hands once again. He started to rub his arm, "I did it all for him. I was suppose to hate you lot." Hermione set her book down, genuinely listening. Malfoy noticed this and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his kneecaps, but not making eye contact, concentrating on his palms. The back of his outstretched hands lightly grazed the top of Hermione's knees.

In a hushed voice he continued, "He made me become a DeathEater." he rubbed his arm again, "I half-way made it there anyways. They test you, see."  
The train whistled and slowly came to a halt. Malfoy looked into her brown eyes. He could tell…she believed him—even if she wasn't ready to admit it aloud. She believed.  
He stood up, grabbing his belongings and slid open the door.

"Malfoy?" she stood.

"Please," he turned around, "call me Draco." And he was gone, leaving Hermione a bundle of questions.


	2. Roommates

**(I always appreciate feedback! So please review! ****Anyways, hope u are enjoying. I know I am fickle with updating. BUT I will NOT give this story up. Promise! Because I hate when people do that to me. Much love all, SFC3)**

**Chapter 2:**** Roommates**

Completely bewildered Hermione exited the train and soon spotted Ron and Harry jumping into a carriage with Ginny. Ron had already seen her and was waving despite the close distance. Hermione just chuckled and headed towards the carriage.

After taking a seat next to Ron, she said her greetings to everyone as they headed towards the castle. Hermione took note that Ginny and Harry were holding hands and soon spotted a protective older brother staring at the same pair of knuckles.

Hermione said little throughout the trip and only talked when answering a question. She couldn't seem to get those silver irises out of her mind. The words replayed themselves again and again. '_I'm sorry and I've changed. Caring about muggles…a long time ago. I'm sorry. Call me Draco. The person I was. I can't ask you to forgive me. I've changed. I'm sorry and I've changed. The person I was. I've changed'. Changed yes, but into what? _Part of Hermione wanted to believe that this was all a trick. Someone was fooling her and using the Imperius curse on Malfoy. But all their foes were dead.

Before she knew it she was eating dinner at the Gryffindor table, though her plate barely showed an indentation. She fiddled with her fork lightly, and Ginny noticed.

"Um, Hermione."

Hermione's head turned to look at Ginny, who was sitting next to her, "Yes."

"Are you alright."

"Me?" she pretended to look shocked, "never better. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, don't play games with me. You've barely touched your food and you've hardly said a thing since we got off the train." Hermione put down her fork as though she had been caught fibbing to her mother, "Please tell me what's troubling you." Ginny urged.

_Why not just tell her, _"It's just…" _oh, how to put it, _"You know how I'm head girl," Ginny nodded, "Well…Malfoy is head boy."

She was expecting some sort of jump or shock out of Ginny, but she had no such satisfaction.

"Oh, blimey is that what this is about. 'Mione, it's not that bad. You've never let that wanker get to you. Honestly, is that what's put a damper on your spirits. He's not worth the breath to worry about. And no wonder he's Head Boy. He's bound to have good grades if all he does in his spare time is pick on people."

Hermione said nothing. She didn't want to make a scene, even though boys were too busy with food to notice anything other than what was on the table in front of them. Ron had already gone back for thirds. Hermione looked around the Great Hall as though expecting to find the answer to all this written on a wall. Ginny realized it was not just the fact that Malfoy was head boy.

"I'm guessing there's something you're not telling me Hermione."

"Oh, don't be so childish." Hermione attempted a half teased smile and bumped Ginny with her shoulder. The two were more like sisters after all these years.

"Hey, I'm almost seventeen."

"ALMOST! And don't you forget it," Ron butted in from nowhere waving his fork at Ginny. Hermione was glad she hadn't said anything about Malfoy's questionable reformation, now that she knew Ron had been listening.

Two long tables away sat Draco Malfoy in the center of the hall. He had told Pansy Parkinson off on the train earlier and had opened a door for a strange young Ravenclaw girl. He was not popular at dinner tonight. The only friend who seemed to be tolerating him was Zambini. But the two said nothing throughout their meal.

Malfoy couldn't get his mind off what he attempted on the train earlier that day. Perhaps he had been too forward? Too soon? _No, it was best to get it over with sooner, now that I'll basically be living with her. _

The entire summer Draco had been living away from his parents, attempting to find himself. Figure out who he really was and what he wanted out of life. He was no longer the character his parents had molded him into, and he was partly ashamed to think that he was proud of that. The other half felt so happy to be who he was for once in his life. He imagined the school would have a hard time of seeing him as a more gentle spirit. But he knew he would enjoy that far more than inflicting pain upon others. He could handle the teases, certainly Potter had had worse.

Soon enough, it was time to retire to their towers. Hermione, being Head Girl, now shared a tower with the Head Boy. And she was not looking forward to it. Her gloomy walk made Ginny even more suspicious. She was usually so excited to delve into her new school books.

_Alright, as long as I stay in my room and away from the common room, _she pondered,_ it shouldn't be a problem at all. It'll be like he's not even there. _

Hermione continued to _try_ to calm herself as she said goodnight to her Gryffindor friends and headed towards the small tower she would soon come to know well.

She muttered the password to some muscular young Indian man with a funny red hat inside the portrait, and stepped inside.

The room was covered in silver and gold. Carpets, pillows, sofas, and even the curtains appeared inviting and warm. Hermione never thought the two colors would look good together, but these particular shades seemed harmonious together. She stepped towards the middle of the room, simply taking in the beauty. She looked around. Malfoy wasn't here. Moving forward into the room, she let her bag fall off her shoulder and onto a silver colored couch.

Just as Hermione was ready to sit down and relax in this new oasis, she heard the portrait door open. She slowly turned her head around, almost hoping against hope that is what not the same boy she had spent the train ride this afternoon with.

He stood there with his bag and books, halfway across the room. Just standing and staring. Before either of them could say anything, Hermione swiftly lifted up her bag and ran up the stairs on her left and to her room. She burst through the door and threw her bag across the room, its contest spilling out across the floor. She ran towards the bed and threw herself facedown upon it. What was she going to do? She was so confused about this boy who just yesterday she had thought was the biggest bully in school. And after all these years he expected her to believe and accept that he had changed?

There was a knock at the still opened door. Hermione lifted her face from the covers; she could not see the door from this angle, but knew he was there. Pretending her mind had only imagined the noise, she tried to focus on something else:

The floor was a soft almost fur-like dark green.

The oak wood that made up the bed was painted an almost sparkling silver.

The long curtains matched the floor color perfectly.

Under the window there was a suitcase with the letters DM carved on it—

_Oh Merlin!_ She was in the wrong room, _his room_. She sat up on the bed, still half in shock, and spun to face the boy standing in the doorway.

Except, he wasn't in the doorway anymore; Malfoy was down on his knees picking up her dropped belongings and placing them back within her bag neatly.

Hermione scrambled off the bed to stop him, she didn't need help cleaning up her mess. She reached for the last quill lying on the floor, but Malfoy got to it first.

"No need, I got it all." Their eyes met and he smiled warmly at her as they both still sat kneeling on the rug. Neither moved right away, but soon Hermione quickly got up and threw the bag over her shoulder. If someone had told her just this morning that Draco Malfoy would smile sweetly at her today, she would have thought them crazy.

"Thank you." Her tone was to the point.

"If you prefer this room, I could easily move my things out of here and—"

"There will be no need." She said as she passed by him through the door and down the stairs with her head held quite high.

Draco realized she was trying to maintain her dominance of the situation using her stubborn attitude. Perhaps she did not believe him after all, or she was in shock. Draco sighed, got up off his knees, and went to open his truck. All he wanted was to be himself and he had been hoping Hermione (being an intelligent head girl, and the person he'd be living with this year) would help him with that. Perhaps he wished for too much after all the horrible things he'd done to her. A glimmer of him had hoped that one day they might laugh about their childish times. How he made her two front teeth grow out of proportion, how she had threatened him third year, how he got turned into a ferret in their fourth. It was too much to hope for, he realized.

Once she had found where her true room was Hermione wanted to again throw herself upon the bed. But instead she found herself setting her bag down lightly and standing in front of the window. It held the view of the Forbidden Forest and as she squinted she could see Hagrid's cabin. She sat on the bed and continued to stare outside. This was not going to be the fun final year she had hoped for.

A few hours later Hermione exited from the bathroom, freshly showered and clean. It was nice having her own shower, not needing to fight over one against other girls. Leaving her towel to dry, she put on a long pair of pajama pants and a slightly tight fitting camisole.

As soon as she slid under the soft covers of the red bed, she realized she'd forgotten to dry her hair. But the bed was so warm and comfortable, and her wand was buried in her bag. It didn't matter; she would fix her hair in the morning. She was never a girl who worried much about her looks.

Though Hermione was known for reading ahead in class, not all the material she read was school based. She loved reading muggle historical romance novels. Her mother was a big fan and always sent her some by owl. Sure the romance was great to read about, but Hermione loved the ones that had the adventure behind it. She even owned a few sci-fi books about creatures muggles thought to be mythical, such as dragons and unicorns. She found them more like comedies; since the writers had no idea what they were talking about.

And so, Hermione pulled out her most recent romance novel to be cracked open, "Pirate's Princess". So far the story involved a Captain of a pirate ship taking a woman as a hostage for money, but Hermione could clearly see where this was headed. The Captain was beginning to fall in love with his captive. Hermione made herself comfortable and immersed herself in the simple story. An hour or so passed and she was just as interested in the novel as when she started.

"You know I read romance too."

Hermione jumped so high she actually fell off the bed. Lifting herself up so that her eyes merely peeked over the bed, she froze from shock. Malfoy was sitting under her velvet red covers. How could she have been so mesmerized by her book not to here him come in, or to even feel him take a seat upon her bed?

"Though it's a different type I must admit."

Before he could even finish his last sentence Hermione was standing and shouting, a mixture of anger and hate running through her. , "What the HELL are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Language Miss Granger, and to think I mistook you for the dainty type." He hadn't expected this much of rage from her; he had been aiming for a comical effect. Something to lighten the mood between them. Show her that he was more than a cruel little boy or an apologizing fool.

"Well that was before you decided to wriggle your male body under my bed covers, now will you please remove yourself?"

Hermione's white camisole was not entirely revealing in the dim light, but there was definitely more to be seen compared to here class attire. And although her pink bottoms clearly stated that they were worn for comfort, Draco couldn't help but appreciate her fine body in this light. Over the years she had maintained her slim frame with the exception of the development of her curves. Draco's ex-girlfriend Pansy never grew the curves of a woman, and he doubted she was soon to gain them. He had come to continue making peace with the Head Girl, but in this light, his thoughts turned more to wooing her instead.

Hoping Hermione had not caught him staring at her body, Draco shook his head of these new thoughts.

"Please sit down, Hermione," he patted her side of the bed only once, "I only wish to make peace." His tone was calm and honest.

She gave him a stern look, still not trusting him. Why was he acting like this? Kind and calm? Hermione had to remind herself of the train ride. '_I've changed…I'm sorry.' _To help her along, he quickly removed himself from under the covers and sat softly atop them.

Slowly, Hermione folded her left leg comfortably on the bed and allowed her right too swing over the side, so not to get to close to the first boy who had dared climb into her bed.

Neither spoke right away, Hermione keeping her hands busy close to her ankle and Draco looking down at his as well. Hermione could somehow sense he didn't mean any harm by invading on her like this, if Ron had done it she'd have yelled at him but laugh soon after.

Finally Hermione—thinking over everything he had said on the train—began feeling as though she knew this calm and gentle boy. It was almost easier to think of him as a new person she had just met on the train other than a transformed Malfoy, "You really meant it didn't you?" He looked to her, crossing his legs on her bed, she did not return his gaze, "The regret, the apology, the change, everything?"

In no way as a seductive gesture, but merely a display of wanted friendship, Draco placed his palm upon her knee and answered her slowly, "Every word of it."

If this was some joke on her, Malfoy would have never gone to these lengths to fully make a fool out of her. This was the real thing. Draco Malfoy had reformed and seen the brighter side of the trail. Hermione placed her hand atop his and smiled to him, "I believe you."

**(CUT)**

"HE WHAT?"

Hermione was sure Harry's voice could be heard all throughout the castle.

"Has reformed Harry."

"Have you completely lost your marbles, you do know who we are talking about here right? Malfoy!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Maybe he's got her under some kinda spell," Ron simple suggested, "Or maybe it's not even Hermione at all." He pointed his finger at her suspiciously, "We are not the only ones to dabble polyjuice potions you know." He ignored Hermione's stern gaze.

"Oh stop it Ronald, I—"

"Maybe we should quiz her to be sure."

"Good idea Ron." Harry turned to Hermione , "Now listen you, when—"

Hermione was near the point of shouting, "Harry! YOU want me too tell Filtch about a certain map and cloak in your possession. And Ronald, does everyone need to know that the Cuddly Cannon Quidditch team dance around on your underwear." She landed her hands on her hips.

"Damn it's her mate."

"How did you know about my underpants?"

"Now we must deal with the fact that she's mental."

"BOYS!" now she was yelling, "I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Not proving your point by yelling." Harry pointed out in a half muffled voice towards Ron.

A little calmer she stated, "I'm telling you, the war has changed Draco."

"Oh so now it's Draaaco!" Harry was taking this personally, "What happened to just calling him by his last name?"

"Look, if you two wont listen to me when all I've ever done is been a trustworthy friend all these years—"

"Seriously," Ron was in his own world, "Can you see through my pants everyday or something?" he looked down at himself.

Hermione sighed "Listen, just watch him okay, you'll see."

"Oh, we'll be watching him alright," Harry had that hatred face on again, "You can be sure of that."

It was the last day before classes and Hermione examining her class schedule. The classes were nothing new, but surely they'd be harder than last year. She'd have little time for romance novels if she wanted to get a good head start on her course material tonight.

"Bogart," she told the Indian on the tapestry, opening to the side to let her into her new common room.

Not only was there reading to be done, but she was in charge of inspecting the girls rooms this week, make sure all the first years were settled in and to discuss rules. She had been hoping she could somehow pass that down to the prefects, but they declined to take the job of her hands.

As Hermione looked around, she did not see Malfoy in the common room. She was curious as to where he had gotten to, but frankly it was none of her business to ponder the matter. Pretending not to care she walked up the stairs to her room, threw her bag and books at the foot of her bed and collapsed on it herself. She was making quite a habit of the act. Hermione had little time to stare at the ceiling before she realized the immense amount of work ahead of her. She opened a book and began.

After studying for a few hours Hermione went to discuss things with the first year girls of every single house. It was tedious, but she liked to give the girls a heads up on studying tactics before passing them over to the prefects, who took over from here on out.

When arriving back to her new tower, again she saw no one and proceeded to her room. She suspected Draco was spending time with the first year boys.

While organizing her school work she removed a few books from her desk and stuffed them in a drawer. As she did so, a slip of paper fell to the floor, obviously something that had remained hidden under her work earlier. She went to pick it up, but as soon as she touched it the letter flew up in the air in front of her and opened to show a golden piece of paper that glittered with silver bordering. The brown words were written in a fine cursive print that slanted almost perfectly. She read the words slowly to herself as the paper floated before her:

_Miss. Granger, _

_I can not thank you enough for understanding,_

_and giving me a second chance._

_You have no idea what it means to me._

_Your__,_

_Draco _

Hermione stood completely shocked. This appeared to be a note written by a complete gentleman, not Malfoy. Although the more she thought about it, she no longer saw Draco in such a terrible light. _Yours_ he wrote. _How is he, in anyway mine?_ A few days ago she would have simply crumpled the paper in a ball and thrown it into the trash can. But now she laid it lightly inside one of her drawer, planning to safe it forever.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chaper 3: ****Getting to Know You**

**("Getting to know you, getting to know all about you" Sry couldn't help myself. Love The King and I. Hope you are all enjoying things so far. I had a computer crash and lost all of my typed story. Lucky for you all, i wrote most of the important things down before I typed them out. HA!)**

Hermione did not see Draco until her first class on Monday, Muggle History III. She was late to the class do to Harry making Ron laugh so hard during breakfast that pumpkin juice sprayed out his nose. Hermione stayed behind to help clean Ron up, but also to continue the laughter. As she stepped into the classroom, she noticed all the seats were taken but one, in the back next to Draco (of course). He smiled kindly at her as she spotted him, and she returned the favor. In the past she would have held her head high and sucked it up, but today she was actually looking forward to sitting next to Malfoy.

Apologizing to the professor, Hermione made her way to the back of the brightly lit classroom. Each set of desks were structured for only two students, so Hermione sat down to the right of Draco.

"Hey." She said, their eyes never left each other as she sat down and placed her supplies on the desk.

"Hey," he replied warmly.

After a few short seconds of continual stare Hermione mentioned, "I got your note the other day." She finally looked away.

"Yeah I was hoping you did." He looked elsewhere as well.

The class was over shortly, first day was mostly introduction stuff. But the whole time Hermione couldn't seem to focus on anything besides the boy to her left; his gentle left hand fiddling with a quill, he was so put together and (Hermione couldn't help but think the word) "posh".

Every now and then they would steal little glances at each other with cute smiles.

When class was finally over they gathered their things and stood. Hermione in particular had a bundle of books in her arms. As the exited the classroom, Draco grasped her gently by the elbow, "Would you like some help with those." He glanced at the books.

"Well, I really think I can—ohh," Before she could reject his offer, Malfoy was now holding all of her course books. "W-well, thank you." He was stronger than he looked, for he held the books with ease.

"Where's your next class," they began to walk side by side. People were staring.

"Oh Dark Arts, you?"

"Oh, uhh, I'm not sure actually. Ha, I'll have to check that after I drop you off at your class." Hermione laughed at this, he reminded her of Ron and Harry, so unprepared.

Draco placed Hermione's books on her desk for her. Looking around, they saw no professor.

"He must be late." Hermione said

"Prob'ly nervous to start, considering a good amount of past Dark Arts teachers have either ended up dead or insane." Hermione laughed aloud and Draco grinned widely.

Ron and Harry entered the room as Ron was explaining, "So then George tossed—" he noticed Hermione giggling along with Malfoy. The smiles were wiped of the two boys faces and Ron slammed down his book at his seat next to Hermione.

The head boy and girl stopped their playfulness, "Well, I'll be seeing you around Hermione," he started to stole out, "Potter…Weasley…" He said the two names in a particularly calm tone. Ron kept an evil glare on his face while Harry said nothing and took a seat on the other side of Ron. These tables seated four, no doubt someone like Neville would join their group.

Hermione turned to Ron and finally sat down, "Very mature Ronald."

"You're not my mother."

**(CUT) (this site wont let me do boarder lines, so anytime you see the word CUT, just imagine a nice big line)**

"Harry this situation has gone out of control!"

"Ron calm down."

"No I won't, do you even remember who we are dealing with here! Malfoy, Harry, MALFOY!" Ron threw his arms in the air.

"Look Hermione is our friend, so we have to trust her on this. Her instincts are usually right. And if she says Malfoy isn't a wanker, then I believe her." He mentioned as they strolled their way into the Great Hall for lunch. Harry meant what he said, but a part of him inside wanted to side with Ron.

"Merlin!" Ron paused slightly, actually thinking about what Harry had said, "I suppose your right hu? It's just—seeing her with that—uggg" he clenched his fist as they sat down.

"Look it doesn't mean we have to be friends with him, or even like him. We just have to believe Hermione and support her."

Ron gave him a puzzled and slightly disappointed look, "You've been hanging out with Ginny too much. Startin' to sound like a girl, mate."

"Shut-up." He knocked Ron on the shoulder, "Speaking of girlfriends…perhaps sooner, better than later, would be the best time to ask Hermione…well…you know…you and her t—"

"Why is Ron in a frenzy?" Hermione popped up next to them.

"Oh I know that look." Ginny joined them, "He always has that look on when he watches a Bulgarian Quidditch match. Look at his cheek, now their bright re—"

"SHUT-up Ginny," Ron blasted, "Eat your lunch somewhere else."

Ginny wrapped her arm inside Harry's, "No thank you, I quite enjoy making you uncomfortable.

Lunch was soon over and it was back to class. They all pulled out their schedules as the stood up.

Harry sighed, "Well, it's off to Astronomy. Hermione, why are you sitting down?"

She was examining her schedule list, "Looks like I have a free period, I'm sure the two of you do as well, sometime later in the day."

Ron looked at his list, "Yeah, but…but."

"Go along, I think I'll enjoy a longer relaxing lunch for once."

"Mmkay," Ginny waved before grasping Harry's hand, "See ya 'Mione."

"See ya." She placed her books back on the table neatly and began to butter another peace of toast. Ron kept making glances back at her as they left the hall.

As Hermione scanned the hall she noticed only very few students were left. She took a bite of her toast and opened up a copy of the Quibbler (Luna had passed it to her in the hallway earlier).

"Afternoon" Malfoy leaned over her shoulder

Hermione coughed a little then swallowed her toast, "Hey there, long time." She smiled.

"Ha, indeed, free period too?"

"Yes."

"May I?" He extended his arm towards her left.

"oh…yes of course. Sit." she took another small bite of toast.

He sat, almost looking uncomfortable in a Gryffindor seat. It was a little awkward, considering that everyone in the hall was now staring at the schools smarty and bully sitting casually together. They both felt the heat and at the same time spoke:

"Do you wanna—"

"Would you—"

They smiled then looked away. Draco spoke, "You wanna get outta here."

"Merlin, yes." She scrambled for her things and they quickly left the hall.

They strolled through the castle together and eventually ended up walking along the shore of the Black Lake. Their conversation began simple, Hermione could barely believe that only a little while ago she loathed this boy, and now she felt so comfortable chatting with him. As her mind had told her earlier, it was easier to think of him as a new student she had just met rather than trying to understand what happened to old Malfoy. In fact in her brain Draco and Malfoy were separate. Malfoy had bullied her and countless other students for years. And Draco was a kinda and lightly joking friend.

"Did you see all their faces in there?" Draco laughed.

"They must think we're mental, ha." Hermione smiled hugging a book close to her chest.

"How are Potter and Weasley taking it…you know the fact that I'm not evil?"

Hermione shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me" look through her bushy hair, "How well do you think they are taking it?"

"That bad hu?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Look Draco, to be honest I'm still getting use to the face that you are…well…someone different."

"Hermione," He took her hand as they stopped by the lake, "I can not thank you enough for even attempting to help me…to even understand…you have one of the kindest souls I know." She blushed and pulled her hand away; wondering how those grey eyes could have ever seemed so sinister before all this.

"What's the situation with the Slytherin crew?" she started walking again, as though to change the flow of conversation.

"Pansy hates you, obviously, haha. Blaise is trying to understand who I am. And well…Crabb and Goyle are out of the picture. Do not worry, I've cut those stings." Hermione smiled again at him warmly.

They walked together in silence for a bit, it was oddly comforting to Hermione, not at all awkward. They wondered around the castle grounds for a bit, and then slowly back inside it. Occasionally their shoulders would touch and Draco's smile would widen. They hadn't spoken for some time, but it somehow didn't matter. They had had a wonderful afternoon just enjoying each other's company.

As the turned to go their separate ways their eyes locked, brown to silver, "See you later then." Draco grinned softly.

"Yeah, sounds good." She happily took back a book he had been carrying for her, and they were off to their separate worlds. At a time like this Hermione would usually be beating herself up about wasting all that study time but for some reason today... it felt good to just relax in the middle of the school day with a friend.

Throughout the day there was only one thing on Draco Malfoy's mind. He couldn't help but be attracted to her; of course their friendship was more important than anything to him. However he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run his hands through her luscious locks and—

"Malfoy!" Snape croaked at him, "Stop daydreaming and help mister Zabini with your cauldron, unless you wish him to earn you an F on the assignment, or worse, burn your hair off. I doubt the girls would like you without hair." Draco quickly began to help his friend wondering how Snape knew what he was thinking, _Perhaps I had a silly grin on, or something, _he thought.

Blaise was doing well with the new situation this year. Other than the rest of the Slytherins, he supported Draco with his reformation and chose to stick by his side.

When Draco asked him why he was still talking to him Blaise laughed and answered, "Honestly Draco, I like you now more than ever before."

"Haha, Blaise," Draco made sure Professor Snape was looking elsewhere while they chatted, "I can not help but wonder, if you like me now, why did you idolize me before?"

"Fear mostly," Blaise looked up at Draco, "Your dad…come on. No way I was gonna trifle with that. But I think your doin' the right thing these days, honestly."

"Thanks mate. For all your honestly, haha." It was good to know someone in his own house believed in him, someone like Granger…_mmmm Granger…_ His thoughts drifted again.

"Say Drake, once you get in good with the trio and everything would you mind…"Blaise almost pretended he hadn't have said anything.

"Wha?"

"Well, that Weasley girl, the one who was dating Dean. She's…she's very pretty."

Malfoy let out a laugh, "I'll look into it for you, aye mate."

Blaise smiled but slightly blushed, "Appreciate it."

"Ha, but seriously. I don't think I'll be friends with Potty or WeasleBee any time soon, if ever."

Later that night, after dinner, Draco was on his way back to his new tower when Professor Snape appeared out of no where in front of him.

"Mister Malfoy, may I have a word." He extended his hand to an empty classroom to his left.

"Of course Professor."

Once they were in the classroom Snape quickly closed the door behind them. He did not seem to have his slightly odd smirk on, the one that told Draco he was his favorite Slytherin student. Quite the contrary, he looked almost angry, not that that was a stretch however.

"Draco, what is wrong with you, what is going on?"

"I-I don't know what your—"

"DON'T lie to me, I SAW YOU TOGETHER! You and that Granger girl."

Trying to hold his cool Draco answered calmly, "Sir, what does it matter what house we are in and such, and why do you care anyways." This was so odd.

Snape's anger faded away and he placed an arm around Draco, "Draco, this is not the best course of action for you. I've seen the way you look at Granger, and I'm telling you now; it may sound like a good idea to try and be friends and try to win her heart, but…before you know it you'll be hanging upside-down with your pants down and the entire school lau—"

"Um sir…does this really pertain to me?"

Snape simply continued on, "—and you may think she might stand up for you when she will actually fall for the one person you—,"Snape turned to see the expression on Draco's face; it was a clash between confusion and embarrassment, "Oh, never mind, just trust me on this one Malfoy. I'm here to look out for you. Stay away from the muggle born, unless you want your heart broken. Why don't you just stick with Miss Parkinson? " And with that he left Draco in the classroom alone.

_What the fuck what that about?_ Draco thought to himself. But honestly he didn't care. Yes he was attracted to Hermione, just like he was to all the other pretty girls in school. But he wouldn't be so crazy as to fall in love with her. _It's such a foreign concept at our age anyways,_ he thought.

Once inside the Heads' tower Draco immediately saw Hermione sitting on the couch closest to the fire, a book and quill in hand. When she turned to see his face, she smiled. He shared the happiness.

"You'll never believe who just told me to stay away from you?" Draco set his books down on the coffee-table.

"Oh," Hermione clenched her quill, "Ronald needs to grow up and realize—"

"No, not Ron." Hermione was truly taken back, when she went to question if it was Harry, Draco added, "No, not Potter either." She opened her mouth again, "No, no member of/or related to the Weasley family." Hermione looked down, "Care to guess?"

"You shot my guesses down, just tell me!"

He laughed "Snape!"

Hermione couldn't help but burst the word in laughter, "SNAPE! Ha! That's hilarious, telling YOU to say away from ME! Ooo I'm such a tyrant. 'Better not be hanging with that Granger girl Malfoy, she'll get you into trouble.'" The pair laughed, and Hermione felt so comfortable as he sat down next to her.


	4. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Chapter 4****: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. **

**(Thanx again to **kayko15. *smiles*)

**(Just so there is NO confusion, I must explain how I see Ginny's character: She use to be cute and innocent and obsessed with Harry, but as time went one she just kinda became that popular cheerleader in high school, dating around. That's how I see her, and I hope all of you do too.  
oh and sry I havn't updated lately, school shenanigans got in the way)**

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Draco and Hermione spent their spare time in the common room together. They technically called their get-togethers 'study sessions', but in actuality they ended up taking about anything on their minds. There was one day Hermione went through the entire Rita-Skeeter-as-a-bug story. Draco didn't have many happy memories so he usually brought up politics or something new he had read in The Profit that day. Most of the time, however, it was Hermione telling stories; either about her childhood, or her adventures with Harry and Ron. Not only was Draco getting to know Hermione and her friends better, he was starting to understand what real friendship was.

They also spent time together after lunch. Usually they went and sat by the Black Lake, sometimes not saying anything and simply enjoying the warmth of the sun with its the reflection upon the water with a few books in their hands. But the days were getting cooler and the pair soon found themselves wearing sweaters to the lake. Sooner or later they would have to find a new hang-out spot for their free period after lunch.

Muggle History class was something Hermione in particular found interesting. She liked the culture of their western world; how they all use to believe in multiple Gods and Goddesses. Draco liked when they discussed battles; Thermopylae was his favorite. He continually told Hermione how amazed he was that these muggles had survived so long without magic. He found their brutality entertaining as well as clever. Hermione had no trouble taking a fondness to him. In some ways she found Draco as boyish as her other close friends, but some days he was much more gentle than that. When they strolled outside he might randomly pick up a flower and place it behind her ear. Little things like that that Ron would never think of doing. Harry either, but for some reason Ron was the one she had always wanted handing flowers to her.

As the weather grew colder there was one event that most of Hermione's friends had been tirelessly training for; the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry was obviously Gryffindor Captain, with Ron as he keeper, and Ginny his Chaser. And Hermione was soon aware that Draco was once again seeker for the Slytherin team, and she had been dreading the day when she had to attend the match against Gryffindor. But she figured that would be later in the school year and there was no need to worry about it now. Sooner or later Draco would be on good terms with her boys…she hoped.

Hermione sat with the boys, eating breakfast on the day of Gryffindor's first match. Harry sat across from her while Ron was to her left, munching on an apple. Hermione's eyes tried to spot a figure with bleached blond hair at the Slytherin table, but she saw none.

"It's going to be an easy win, I guarantee it," Harry's cocky side was kicking in this morning, "Their two best chasers have graduated—"

"And Malfoy is seeker, like you could ever beat him," Ron sarcasm ended with another bite of apple and was rewarded by a bro-ish high-five from Harry.

"WHAT?" Hermione shifted towards him, "You're playing Slytherin today? You two never told me," she looked back to Harry.

"Oh sorry." Ron mumbled through his full mouth.

"We figured you knew." Harry looked innocent.

"Yeah." Ron continued after Hermione took in the blow, "Anyways, it's in the bag. Malfoy is a stupid git who couldn't catch a snitch to save his—ahh" Hermione had side slapped Ron's arm. "Sorry, I keep forgetting he's 'good' now." Ron's continual sarcasm toward the subject of Draco was becoming quite annoying to Hermione. _It shall pass,_ she reassured herself as she let the boys gloat.

"You know Ron," Hermione smiled coolly, "You are making me want to sit on Slytherin's side of the field for the match today."

Harry and Ron looked to each other with wide-eyes. Ready to comment they looked back at Hermione, who was standing up and gathering her belongings.

"Hermio—" Harry tried.

"You wouldn't?" Ron pleaded.

"Best of luck boys. See you at the match." She smiled and headed towards Professor Sprout, who she didn't particularly want to talk with, but she thought it best to leave her conversation with the boys unfinished. She had wanted to ask the Professor if she had graded their last assignment yet anyways.

"She wouldn't?" Ron looked to Harry.

"Cheer with Slytherin? Nahhh," he leaned back, sure of himself.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Ron leaned back, buried his uncertainty.

**(CUT)**

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams straddled their broomsticks. Draco, along with Harry and Ron, searched frantically over the crowd for Hermione, but she was not to be spotted. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee Jordan announced to the crowd.

Harry flew high and watched over his team, not the slightest bit worried about his task to catch the snitch. The team this year was not what is use to be. Half the team was new and he was beginning to doubt his choices, there hadn't been much to choose from at tryouts.

"SLYTHERIN HAS THE QUAFFLE, I MUST SAY GRYFFINDOR COULD USE KATIE OR ANGELINA ABOUT NOW."

"Connor!" Harry shouted, "Slow down those turns and shifts, you're loosing control, we talked about this!"

"OH DEAR! POTTER DOES NOT LOOK PLEASE WITH HIS—Ohh CONNOR WIDGEND WAS KNOCKED OUT OF THE AIR BY LUIS REVEN, QUITE A VICIOUS SLYTHERIN BEATER I MUST SAY."

Harry ignored Jordan as usual, and looked towards where the quaffle was headed. He noticed Ron scanning the audience as he circled slowly around his hoops.

"RON!" Harry was furious, "Get you're head in the game! Quaffle headed your way!"

Ron looked to the Slytherins, then pretended he had been focusing the whole time and flew to the center of his middle hoop.

"AND A SPLENDID SAVE BY GRYFFINDOR'S RON WEASLEY" Jordan screamed as the crowd yelled with delight.

Draco hadn't been paying much attention either. _Unless Potter is disabled in some way he always catches that snitch, there's no use looking for it now, _he thought logically. In the mean time he circled the stadium hoping to see a wavy haired girl among the crowd, perhaps even among the Slytherins.

"AND SLYTHERIN MAKES A GOAL! 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN" Jordan chimed

"Ronnnnnnnnnnnn!"

**(CUT)**

"Excuse me, excuse me, thanks, excuse me. Oh oh, Blaise!" Hermione waved to the boy she had never met.

"Um," At first it didn't register who was headed towards him, shoving through the Slytherin crowd.

"Hey, would you mind possibly letting me hide behind you?" She asked as she reached him.

"Um…sure?"

"Thanks, sorry yeah, just Ron and Harry would kill me if they actually saw me on the Slytherin side of the field."

Blaise said nothing, and it was beginning to feel quite awkward. She must have known he and Draco were friends but…he looked around. _Well what other Slytherin would she feel comfortable with? _Blaise guessed. They watched the game together as the awkwardness persisted. Hermione ignored it and enjoyed the game.

"Shouldn't Jordan have graduated by now?" Blaise tried to lighten the mood.

Hermione giggled, "I heard he's been stuck in fifth year for a while." Blaise laughed as well.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN! NOT ONE SCORE TO GRYFFINDOR YET"

Harry couldn't believe this; his chasers weren't that bad in practice, but a fat lot of good that did them now. Ginny was the only one making an effort. Or perhaps she was the only one not frightened by the Slytherin team. It was horrible to watch the rest of his team. His Beaters had been trying to pick up the slack, but it was beyond impossible. The scoreboard read 110 to 0. But as long as he could catch the snitch early, they'd still win. _No pressure._ After yelling at Ron again Harry started to focus on his own task.

**(CUT)**

"Hermione" Luna happily announced as her friend appeared next to her, "Where have you been?"

More roars came from the audience as Slytherin continued to score again and again. Harry's shouts could be heard across the field.

"Oh don't worry, I've been watching."

"Good, because you know your boys would kill you if you missed the match," Luna pointed out calmly.

"Not with the way this one is going. Ron is gonna be testy for the next week at least.

Luna nodded, "By the way, I hear you and Mister Malfoy have been playing nicely together."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Well—"

"Oohhhh, WEASELY—NOT THE GIRL, HER BROTHER—HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT. LOOKS LIKE LUIS THREW THAT QUAFFLE A LITTLE TOO HARD FOR WEASLEY'S HEAD."

"Oh, goodness" Hermione put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Merlin," Luna added, lowering her red flag.

Ron had—for some odd reason—been looking into the audience and not paying attention to his post. Harry zoomed towards Ron and caught him in mid are only a few feat before they both hit the ground. In all the excitement Harry didn't notice a bleached blond Seeker whisk high into the air.

"AND MALFOY FLYS INTO THE CLOUDS, NO DOUBT AFTER THE SNITCH"

"Wha?" Harry dropped Ron, perhaps a bit too hard, and raced to catch Draco. But he was too far behind. Malfoy emerged from the clouds, tiny gold ball in hand.

"Ha, yes, for once, take that Potter," Draco mumbled to himself. He wasn't about to boast his statement to the world, but he couldn't help feeling it.

"AND HE"S GOT THE SNITCH—I HAD SOME DOUBTS THERE, I HEARD HE'S GONE SOFT, BUT NOT SOFT ENOU—

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted.

"RIGHT, 150 POINT TO SLYTHERIN, A TOTAL OF 290, WOW, SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Cheers erupted from one side of the field. Harry glided his broom back to the ground towards Ron, who was being carried away to the hospital wing. A second year chaser came up to say something but Harry shoved him to the ground and was off following Ron. Harry was so mad at Ron, Hermione, his two new chasers in particular, and he was prepared to take it out on anyone who got in his way.

Hermione watched as they carried Ron off the field. She wanted to follow but Luna tugged at her sleeve and pointed to the field as though to tell her where she must go first.

**(CUT)**

A few beaters, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, lingered in the air; arguing with the other team as well as with their own teammates. Draco ignored them as he landed softly, handing madam Hooch the snitch.

Before retiring to the locker room Draco saw a beautiful figure jogging towards him, her skirt bouncing in motion with her hair. Happiness flooded over Draco's face and he almost hopped on his broom to reach her faster. Instead he dropped the damn thing to the ground and started running himself.

"You caught the snitch!" he heard her yell from a distance. She of course new this was a big feat from him.

Closer and closer the two came, until their bodies crashed together in an embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and began to spin in a circle. As he set her down they pulled apart slightly, his hands at her waist. And then their lips met; a soft kiss of sweet emotion and care.

As the two felt new passions expanding a bludger came flying out of the air and struck Draco directly on the side of his head, knocking his lips right away from Hermione. His body hit the grown.

"Draco, Draco?" She dropped to his side.

He was unconscious.

**(CUT)**

Hermione sat in the hospital wing with Harry. Ron and Draco lay sleeping in separate beds next to each other. Hermione was positioned in between them with Harry on the other side of Ron's bed. An hour ago she sat holding Ron's hand until he started pulling the sweaty thing away from her. Now she held Draco's left hand in both of hers.

"I hope you're happy." Harry was still in his mood.

"And how exactly is this _MY _fault?" she spun to look at him. If she had been standing up, her hands would be on her hips.

"You and your games!" Harry took off one of his gloves and threw it to the ground hard, "Ron spent the whole game trying to make sure you sat on Gryffindor's side of the field. Missing catches, and then getting knocked out!" he tore off his second glove.

"That's ridiculous Harry." She let go of Draco's hand to turn closer towards Harry, "Own up to your team's mistakes and—"

"Uggg," Ron tussled.

"Ron?" Hermione scooted close to Ron, laying her hands on his right arm, "Are you alright." Harry stood up and stared down at his closest friend.

"Ugg, did we win?"

Harry crossed his arms. Hermione shot him a nasty look.

"No, and Harry seems to be blaming it on everyone but himself."

"Typical."

Harry leaned over Ron with a strict face, "Well if you had been paying attention to the game," He hit Ron on the shoulder, Ron rubbed it, "and not the crowd—"

Hermione began to finish his sentence at a loud volume, "YOU Harry, wouldn't have been the brave one to save him, allowing Draco the head start to catc—"

"mmhhmm" Draco mumbled to the sound of his name.

Hermione swiveled her chair around to Draco's side and began to rub his head tenderly, "Draco?"

"Bloody hell," Ron raised his arms then let them fall to the bed, "_HE'S _here too. What'd he do?" Harry quickly explained to his friend how it was RON's fault that he had to save him from falling, LETTING Malfoy catch the snitch. But Ron was not listening, his eyes could not leave Hermione and her hand; stroking Malfoy's hair back. Harry snapped a finger in front of Ron's face, giving him a look that said, 'Let it go'.

The first thing Draco saw when he opened his eyes was the last thing he saw before he had shut them. Those warm brown eyes. Their original light passion was now replaced with concern. The connection was clearly deep and Draco would have been happy to lay there forever, with her hand on the side of his head caringly, just gazing into each others eyes.

Harry and Hermione finally left the hospital wing later in the day to grab something to eat. Blaise sat at Draco's side talking. Ron was sleeping.

"So saw you kiss Granger."

Draco grew a giddy grin and exhaled deeply, "hhha, yeaaah"

"I'm happy for you. She's a nice girl. And a catch as well."

"Well you know—" But Blaise never heard his friends words, for at that moment a ginger haired girl pranced though the door and walked briskly towards her brother with a look of anger. Blaise's eyes did not move from her figure, he was entranced by her, even in her state of anger. Draco's voice continued on, unheard.

"RON!" Ginny slapped his arm, waking him up.

"Bloody hell sister!"

"Way to loose the match, not to mention get yourself injured." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"God, its not my fault, if your bloody boyfriend hadn't have tried to save me, we'd be fine."

"Well you wouldn't be. Be more banged up than you are now."

_Boyfriend, _Blaise let his eyes move back to Malfoy, _of course she had a boyfriend, a girl like that. How could I have even thought_… _and of course it's Harry, who could ever be cooler than the Chosen One. _Blaise looked back at her again. This time she had already been looking at him, ignoring her yelling brother. Those eyes, so full of curiosity. Did she even know who he was?

Blaise didn't notice the goofy smile on Draco's face as he watched the pair stare at each other. He decided to help them out, "Hey Ginny." He smiled at her. Hermione had told Draco how close she and Ginny were, surely she had mentioned him at some point to her. Maybe he could even be friends with the Weasley girl. She walked over to him and Blaise.

"Oh Merlin!" Ron turned over on his side, "Not you too? With the 'Oh poor Malfoy."" No one was listening to him.

"Who's this?" she nodded towards Zabini.

Blaise could not think. _She_ was looking at him, wanting to know him. Draco noticed his friend's nervousness. He grinned widely, his friend was twitter-pated.

"Oh, uh, this is my friend Blaise. Blaise, Ginny Weasley."

She smiled kindly at him, "Hey." His lips wouldn't moved, he tried to smile but he also wanted to hide his face. Then she giggled. _A giggle, what? What could that mean?_

Ginny and Draco began a polite conversation about how school was going so far, casual stuff. Ginny soon began to realize that _Hermione was right, this boy is nice. _Before she left she glanced back at Blaise with a warm smile, this time he reciprocated with a grin that was perhaps a little too wide.

"Merlin's Beard, you have fallen for her!" Draco teased, poking a finger at his friends shoulder.

"Shutup."

Ron sat up quickly, "Touch her and you die."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." It was a tease, not a threat.

**Please Review!**

**(It was a hilarious time writing Zabini's thoughts, it was fun to make him know nothing about girls)**

**All I could think of when Draco caught that stitch was that scene in A VERY POTTER MUSICAL**

"**Draco sit down you little shit, 'champion' is just a title"-Dumbledore)**


End file.
